


Wakey Wakey

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Akashi Seijuurou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Akashi won't get out from the bed. Kuroko had to bug him
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 68





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backk againnn hehe. This time I wrote fluff with a bit of sexual content at the end sorry can't help it xD
> 
> Anyways I'm still lazy to edit so there might be a few errors in the story

"Akashi-kun..?"

It was Saturday in the morning that day. Sun rays shine through the window as the curtains are being moved. The light hit Akashi's face and his once peaceful expression became sour. He turn over so that his back was facing the sunshine

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko called out, sitting beside the redhead who was still on the bed sleeping. He nudged him trying to wake him up. He shook him a bit harder but Akashi won't get up still. Kuroko lean in closer to his ear

"Akashi-kun"

Kuroko said as Akashi shifts from his sleeping position. Kuroko called him again. His breath tickling Akashi's ear

"Go away Tetsuya..." Akashi mumbles as he covered his ear with the blanket. His voice sounded sleepy

"Akashi-kun. You promised me to accompany me to the milkshake store" Kuroko said, removing the blanket

"...I didn't promise that.." Akashi replied, his voice groggy

"Yes you did. Now get up it's already 8:30. The milkshakes are on sale until 10:00" Kuroko doesn't want to be late for ordering a sale milkshake

"Noo... don't want to.." Akashi said and rolled away from Kuroko. The bluenette sigh at his boyfriend's childlike behavior

"You behave like a kid, Akashi-kun" Kuroko commented only to be responded by a hum

Once again, Kuroko sigh. Standing up from the bed and going to the other side where Akashi is facing 

"Akashi-kun please get up" Kuroko said as he poke Akashi's cheek. The redhead slap the hand away

"I'm still sleepy let me sleeppp" Akashi respond childishly which made Kuroko chuckle

"You wouldn't want me to drag you out of the bed so better get up now" Kuroko threatened 

"Is that so...? I would like to see you try.." Akashi said, still not opening his eyes due to sleepiness. Kuroko stood up and look at his boyfriend amused 

He then suddenly grabbed Akashi's feet and pull it. The redhead was startled and held onto the sheets. Kuroko let go as Akashi glared at him

"That was a rude thing to do on a person who just wanted to take a nap due to his tiredness Tetsuya" Akashi said sitting up 

"Now you're fully awake" Kuroko said smugly as a grin crept up onto his face

"And for that, I will not accompany you anymore" Akashi said and quickly went back to his sleeping position. Kuroko pouts and sat beside him on the bed

"Akashi-kun please?" Kuroko pleaded as he cupped the redhead's cheeks in his hands. Akashi looks cute and looks like a kid. Akashi removed the hands off him. He opened his eyes and look at Kuroko's blue ones

"Later we will" Akashi said and closed his eyes once again as Kuroko only pouts

"But later on the milkshakes wouldn't be on sale" Said Kuroko. Akashi opened his right eye to look at his boyfriend

"It's alright. I'll pay it" Akashi said. Kuroko was a bit taken a back and shook his head

"No, it's fine Akashi-kun" Kuroko said and gets up. He looks at his boyfriend and place a kiss on his forehead

"I'll just go outside and cook something" Kuroko said and Akashi only hum in response. Kuroko went out of the room

A few minutes had passed Kuroko and Akashi haven't gotten out of their room. Kuroko went to check him 

"Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko calls out as he peeked his head out. Akashi was already up sitting on the bed while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kuroko noticed how cute and squishy Akashi looks right now. He can't help but fight the urge to tightly hug the redhead. He only needs to wear an oversized button-up shirt and only in a boxer so that Kuroko could pounce on him

"Oh, Tetsuya" Akashi said and looked at Kuroko not bothering to stand up. Kuroko went in and stop in front of Akashi

"Let's eat. The food's ready" Kuroko said and turn around to walk out of the room, expecting Akashi to follow him. But the redhead didn't. He looks back at him and see Akashi still sitting on the bed and continuously yawning

Adorable. Kuroko thought

The bluenette went beside Akashi and asked

"Do you want me to carry you?" Akashi looks at him as if he had grown two heads 

"No thank you. I can pretty much walk by myself plus you don't have enough strength to carry someone" Akashi said and Kuroko only thought that Akashi only doesn't want to hurt his pride. Before Akashi could stand up, Kuroko was quick to pick him up bridal style

"Hey put me down!" Akashi protested, arms and feet moving around to get out of Kuroko's grip

"Even though I look fragile I'm strong enough to carry you" Kuroko defend as he carry Akashi out of the room. After few seconds Akashi had already stopped moving and let Kuroko carry him. When Kuroko was about to put him down on the couch Akashi snake his arms around Kuroko's neck as if telling him not to put him down yet

"Akashi-kun? A while a go you don't want me to carry you then now you don't want me to put you down?" Kuroko said not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone. Akashi just flick his forehead

"It's an order" Was all Akashi said as he bury his head on the crook of Kuroko's neck. Inhaling the smell of the bluenette. Kuroko just smile and remained standing. It didn't last long as Kuroko's arms started to get numb

"Uhh Akashi-kun my arms are getting numb" Kuroko blurts making Akashi hum in response

"You smell so nice. It's sweet" Akashi commented and Kuroko could feel him smiling on his skin. Kuroko couldn't handle it and his arms give up as Akashi fell on the soft couch. Making a little squeak noise which sounds really adorable in Kuroko's ears

"Tetsuya how dare you" Akashi said and playfully glared at his boyfriend 

"Come on Akashi-kun, the food will get cold" Kuroko told hin before walking back to the kitchen. Akashi followed him. They sat down on the chair at the dining room and began to eat quietly. Kuroko watched the redhead eating and somewhat he got deep into his thoughts by looking at Akashi. The redhead noticed this and snap Kuroko out of his trance

"Tetsuya? Is there something on my face?? Or are you just enjoying staring at me" Akashi asked bemused. Kuroko just smiles at him

"I'm thinking that I want to see Akashi-kun wearing oversized button-up shirt and a boxer again" He commented making Akashi almost choked on his food

"It's rude to mention that while I'm eating Tetsuya" Akashi said with a faint blush on his cheeks

"It's true though. You wear like that everytime after we had finished doing it" Kuroko said that made Akashi turn in a deep shade of red

"Hush Tetsuya!"

"Sorry Akashi-kun but I'll keep reminding you that I'm the dominant one in this relationship" Kuroko said letting out a small smirk

"Well yeah, okay. But can you please pass the milk–" Akashi asked but Kuroko didn't expect his next word would drive him crazy. "—daddy?" 

Kuroko only let his smirk widened as he watch Akashi across the table with the lustful stare

"I'll give you the milk you love later on" Kuroko said as he handed the milk carton to Akashi. "Though it's a bit slimey"

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot end a fluff fan fiction properly without a little smut in it lmao
> 
> I hope you guy liked it though


End file.
